


Blind

by ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen/pseuds/ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen
Summary: Basically the Agni Kai of Zuko and Azula but with little zutara fluff. Also, I tried to show that Zuko is blind in his burned eye, but it kinda got lost.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Blind

He panted as his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, his body tense with anticipation, eyes focused solely on Azula and her movements, tracking her and making each of his moves strategically. He may not be the weak boy he used to be, but she was still strong. Azula did not give up, and it was clear she wouldn’t anytime soon.

Fire surrounded them, blue and orange, burning the buildings despite the amount of space they had. The charred buildings collapsed on themselves as the fire ate away at them.

It didn’t take long for Zuko to see his sister’s state. She was rash, unplanned and not as cunning as she once was. Her moves were fast but predictable, strong but defendable. Her mental state was dwindling and he would not miss this opportunity to win.

He knocked her off of her feet, her hair coming loose and dirt smudging her face. She panted as she glared at the boy she called brother, glaring fiercely. 

“No lightning today? What’s the matter? Afraid I’ll redirect it?” he called, preparing for an attack. Azula groaned, her body slumped over as if she didn’t have full control over her body.

“Ugh, I’ll show you lightning!” she yelled, her voice raspy and clearly dry from screaming so much. Sweeping her arms around, blue sparks gathered around her, scorching the ground merely inches from her own feet.

Zuko inhaled, despite the air being warm and musty, drawing the oxygen in to prepare. His arms flowed with his movements, propped at his side, steady as can be, ready to receive Azula’s lightning.

She twisted and turned, gathering more and more of the electricity, her mind racing yet empty as she tried to think before her eyes flitted to her brother’s right.

A few meters behind him she recognised the water-bender, the lightning flashing in her face as she watched the ongoing battle in both amazement and horror.

She smirked as she found his weak spot, her deranged mind deciding that winning the battle in a fair way was less important than winning at all. No one was around to watch her, and unfortunately, no one around to watch her brother crumble.

Zuko studied Azula’s movements, and the moment he saw her eyes twitch to the side, his heart dropped into his stomach, even lower it felt. 

She wouldn’t… He thought, despite not being able to see out of his right eye, he knew she was just behind him, watching as he battled his very own sister. 

He didn’t waste any time wondering if it was a trick, taking the bet, acting on a whim and leaping to his right, unable to see if she was even still behind him. 

“NO!” he yelled, as Azula’s lightning ran through his arm, but unlike Iroh had taught him, he couldn’t steer clear of his heart. The lightning pushed into him, his entire body seizing painfully as he lost control of his muscles. 

Behind him, only a few meters away, Katara watched in horror as Zuko hung in the air for a split second before falling limp to the ground, his body contracting from electricity still coursing through him.

Zuko pushed himself onto his back with all the effort he could muster, griping at his chest as it radiated pain through his whole torso.

“Zuko!” She screamed, Azula lost to the back of her mind as she tried to sprint the few steps to get to his side, only to be stopped as another bolt of lightning scorched the dirt in front of her, missing her by less than a centimetre.

Azula grinned maniacally as a laugh erupted from her chest, her body swaying with unsteady insanity as Zuko had managed to roll again, onto his stomach, as he attempted to pull himself up, a painful moan escaping his lips while Azula’s laughter continued to ring through the air.

Katara tried to run to him, her hand covered with water to begin healing his body as her mind ran through horrific possibilities when blue fire blocked her path.

She shielded her face with a grunt, the heat burning her skin as Azula’s attacks turned to her.

Zuko looked up, unable to stand, as he saw Katara getting shot at. He grunted and reached out for her, wanting nothing more than to protect her from the evil human he called a sister. But his body wouldn’t move, nothing more than a simple gesture. 

A whimper left his lips as he saw her barely evade a strike of lightning, he trusted Katara and he knew she was strong, but Azula...she was insane. She didn’t care for anything anymore. And she was freakishly strong.

Tears lined his eyes as his body refused to listen to him, the only thing he was able of doing was to watch as the girl he loved was attacked by his deranged sibling.

“I’d really rather our family physician looked after little Zuzu if you don’t mind!” she exclaimed, standing atop a building as she shot bolt after bolt of lightning. Katara blocked each one, using the water trough-like containers beside her.

Azula’s hair swung violently as she sent blue fire across the way towards Katara. She flew behind a pole before it hit her, though her clothes scorched in the process. She paid it no mind, however, as she ducked her head and shut her eyes, fire flinging past her on both sides, blocking her in.

After a moment, it ceased.

“Zuzu, you don’t look so good!” Azula called to him, luring Katara into looking towards him. The second her face appeared, Azula struck lightning again, just missing her as she ran out of the way.

Katara scowled at the princess, pulling water from a container and shooting it across to where Azula was standing. She noticed in a second that Azula was no longer there, and her head snapped to behind her when she heard the unmistakable sound of fire.

Katara used a wave of water and slid across it, evading Azula blasts of fire. She jumped off as she ran out of water to bend and under a roof, beneath the cage-like ground, lay a huge supply of water.

Her mind instantly began thinking. Looking around she found chains on the wall and she frowned as she ran towards them, an idea popping into her head.

“There you are, filthy peasant!” Azula yelled, rounding a pole, glaring at Katara. She stood her ground, however, glaring right back at the insane princess.

She gritted her teeth as she bent her water to push Azula into the middle of the roofed area. She barely made it in time, pulling the huge amounts of water from underneath them just as Azula was inches from blasting her, killing her in the process.

The water froze around them, the water becoming solid ice, trapping Azula. Katara breathed out hot air, melting the ice around herself and swam, maneuvering carefully as she melted just enough ice to lock Azula with the chains down onto the ground with effort as the fire-bender was trapped in the ice, but still struggling.

Katara barely was able to push the water back down as she gasped for air, along with the princess who was now chained to the floor.

Katara tightened the chains before running. Right to him. 

Zuko was still where she last saw him, writhing in pain as his muscles still screamed for relief.

She pulled him over cradling his head against her stomach as she looked at the red scar that had formed on his stomach.

She immediately pulled water from her pouch and began to heal him, tears forming in her own eyes as she couldn’t help thinking her healing wouldn’t be enough.

Zuko grunted, but slowly relaxed as the pain ebbed away. Katara opened her eyes as his groans stopped, unable to stop the smile forming on her lips as she saw his eyes open.

“Thank you, Katara…” he whispered, his voice low and husky. Katara couldn’t help the tears that flowed from her eyes, now from relief. Seeing his eyes open, hearing his voice…

“I think I’m the one who should be thanking you,” she said, sniffling. Zuko smiled at her as she helped him sit up.

His hand lifted, despite the weakness he felt, as he cradled her face in his hand. Katara leaned into the touch as he pulled her face down. 

His lips captured hers in a slow kiss. Zuko smiled inwardly as he felt her lips, soft and supple against his chapped ones, just as he imagined. Katara’s eyes widened for a moment before kissing him back, her hand snaking around his neck, both to pull him closer and to stop him from falling back.

After a few moments, screaming pulled their attention away. They looked to see Azula screaming fire, distraught and crying.

Katara helped Zuko to his feet and they walked over cautiously. She may be chained but she was still dangerous.

She screamed at nothing, perhaps herself, as she cried. Zuko watched on as Katara held him for support. If he was meant to feel pity, he didn’t.

“Let’s go, Zuko. We need to go help the others,” Katara spoke softly. Zuko only nodded and he followed her, and despite being in a horrible situation, he couldn’t help but smile as he watched Katara pull him along, their hands intertwined.


End file.
